Qing
'Manchuria' Manchuria is a nation located in the north eastern part of China, also known as Manchuria, on EMC. The nation of Manchuria was formed on the 2nd of May 2019 The current leader of Manchuria is Mr_X1234, also it's founder. 'Manchurian History' ''Born in fire (May 2019) The small and peaceful nation was originally a lone temple in the vast empty region of Manchuria. During this time the Manchu Warlord Mr_X1234 developed a great friendship with the Mongolian Khan EternalFlavour. The friendship between the two leaders will develop in a formidable alliance and eventually in a vassal status that still exists to this day. The temple of Hyesan grew significantly with the help of the new Mongolian ally, developing quickly into a city. During this time however a new power started to settle near Manchuria, disturbing the peaceful region. This was the Liao Empire, a nation made entirely by Chinese players brought by the youtuber Zi__Min. Small border conflicts became more frequent the more chinese players settled in the region until it eventually escalated into what is today known as the Manchuria-Liao War. Because of this invasion the new-born nation was, as many Manchus refer to today, "born in fire”. 'An unexpected friend (May 16th 2019)' While border disputes between Liao and Manchuria were reaching it's peak an curious development took place, Brealsk, mayor of Changchun at the time a Liao, decided to try to put an end to the conflict. After contacting the Manchu Warlord Mr_X1234, the two leaders met outside the city walls with their respective banners to talk peace. After a few tense moments the situation cooled and the two exchanged compliments for their bravery in battle and banners. After the event both Manchurians and the citizens of Changchun built a road connecting the two cities in sign of the new developed friendship. Changchun will leave the Liao empire shortly after and continue friendly interactions with the Manchurian Kingdom. 'Manchurian government and society' The federal kingdom'' Soon after the formation of the nation of Manchuria the goverment has been reformed into a federal kingdom. The many towns that are part of the kingdom have the right to elect representatives. The amount of said representatives is calculated on the population of the town. Elections happen every 15 days. The representatives have the right on voting important matters of state in the Manchurian general parliament. 3 of the elected representatives will be chosen to become ministers (Foreign affairs, Economy and Development and Defence and Expansion). Notable historical Manchu ministers: Mein_Fuher "The negotiator" (Foreign affairs minister) The government is always dependent on the final decision of his majesty, the Warlord of Manchuria, to maintain an equal separation of powers and guarantee stability. Manchurians are very proud of their government form, one of the very rare forms of democracy found in Asia and often join political parties to actively participate in elections. Current parties are: The King's Party KP The Smither's Party SP The Tsushiman republic commune TRC Category:Nation Category:Asia Category:History Category:Politics